conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Recent history of the Indochinese DR
This page contains a series of events that portray the recent history of the Indochinese DR. 1990 up to 1999 * 1990 (1): The COMECON falls apart. Vietnam and Laos are considering to open up their countries for westernization. The first reforms towards a market-system are initiated. * 1990 (2): Vietnam and Laos both agree to accept the financial support of western capitalist institutions like the IMF and the World Bank. No political reform is undertaken. * 1991 (1): Vietnamese are radicalizing, both domestic and abroad. Vietnamese communities in Australia are revolting against what they deem the decline of their culture. * 1991 (2): A group of radicals established the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Their goal is to 'liberate' the land along the Gulf of Thailand. * August 1994: Ho Chi Minh City falls into the hands of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. The entire region is politically destabilized. * September 1994: Vietnam is unable to wage war and surrenders its southern provinces to the newly created Grand Yarphese Republic. * October 1994: The country is in complete disarray. Several coups are attempted by military and political leaders of diverse backgrounds. * December 1994: Nguyễn Văn Đỗ is appointed president by the Vietnamese Communist Party. He rols back the reforms and restores order. * January 1995: Rapprochement is found to Laos and the Indochinese Democratic Republic is established. Cambodia backed out of negotiations. * February 1995: The Communist Parties are reformed into the Unity Party of Indochina (UPI). * 1996-1999: Progress is made in the field of cultural integration but the centrally planned economy is plagued by inefficiencies. 2000 up to 2010 * 2000: The Unity Party decides to focus on domestic issues such as a reform of the economy. An international policy based on isolationism is assumed. * 2004: A first series of reforms towards market socialism is pursued. This finally results in a take off in the country its economic growth. * 2008: A second series of reforms aimed at further introducing market incentives is launched. Growth is stabilizing around and annual 7 percent. * April 2009: World War III breaks out. Indochina initially fights with the Planetary Alliance against the Yarphese Republic. * January 2010: In the Yarphese War parts of Cambodia and Indochina are occupied and annexed by Yarphei. * February 2010: Indochina surrenders to avoid total defeat and joins the Organization of Independent States. * September 2010: Indochinese troops fight on the OIS side against India during the Karma War. * December 2010: The Treaty of Beira is signed, ending World War III. Annam Session agreed upon. 2011 * February 18: The Indochinese-Yarphese Mutual Friendship Agreement is signed, confirming the Annam Session and the Indochinese membership of the OIS. * March 2: After loosing central Cambodia in the Kampuchean Cession, Northern Cambodia joins the Indochinese DR as its third region. * April 14: A civil war has broken out in Yarphei. The Indochinese government has expressed its official concern and fears the violence might spill over to Northern Cambodia. * June 15: Khmer nationalists in the Indochinese DR are organizing as the Free Kampuchea Resistance and seek to free Cambodia from 'Vietnamese' rule. * June 18: President Nguyễn Văn Đỗ attends the NAM 2011 Casablanca Summit to discuss the West African Crisis and Indochinese membership.